


Two Of A Kind

by ruukuchairo



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of a teenage boy. His mother was killed when his village was attacked by pitch black. His mother told him to find his father. His father was a rabbit, that's all he knows of what his dad looks like/ Will he find his dad? OR find love along the way? BunnymundXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Losing one Family

*Narrator*

Welcome people that are reading this story. If you are reading this, then you wanna hear the story of a teenage boy. A teenager who is the last of his kind that was killed by pitch black. What is his kind you ask? His kind are called a Changer-link or also known as shape-shifters. One night, there was a massacre of a village of changer-links. But the story is about the boy. His name is Sakul And now, the story begins...

*Sakul POV*

I kept on running, I have no idea from what though, but I didn't stop, I just kept on going, also hiding my ears and tail and looked human. I was scared. Scared for my family. My friends. My live. I mean come on, I'm just a 16 year old. I wasn't ready for this! How in their RIGHT ind would be prepared for everyone you know to be murdered! 

I suddenly tripped and fell, face first in the dirt. I had an injury from the attack on my village. It was a stab wound to the ribs, one or two ribs broken, and now from me tripping, a sprained ankle. I started to breathe heavy and gasping for air. I was so tired of running, I was running non-stop for about a half hour but it felt like forever. My head began to throb with pain. Around the bridges of my sight, darkness was consuming me. I was so tired. So there was blackness and I let the darkness take me and I fell asleep on the path I was taking.

*Bunnymund POV* 

I just finished with hiding my googies today and watched the kids find them. I stayed out all day to watched them. Watching them made feel their hope. Their dreams. Most people would think that Easter is stupid, but it's very important. It's about the kids Hope, Dreams, new life, and cherishing it. It's not about the googies or the egg hunts or the chocolate. It was all about Hope. 

I stopped walking for a minute and smelled the air. I in hailed nice and slow. Then I smelled something off. It was blood. A child's blood, a lot of it. I ran to the direction of the smell, hoping that the little ankle biter is ok. After about a minute or two on me running on all fours, I saw the kid. He was unconscious and has a really bad wound to his side. From the size, he probably has a broken rib or two. What really made my blood boil is that it was a stab wound!

I growled quietly at this. Who would STAB a kid? A KID! I mean not ever pitch black would just stab them and leave them to die. I picked the bliker up in my arms and tapped my foot twice on the ground to summon one of my tunnels. I jumped into the tunnel and headed off to the warren to patch up the kid. 

Author note: HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE NEW IDEA I WILL POST AGAIN SOON THIS IDEA CAME TO ME AND I JUST NEEDED TO TYPE IT UP! I JUST CAN'T SOP! BTW I DON"T OWN ROTG BUT I OWN SAKUL THE OC! DX RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT*********************


	2. Chapter 2: I Found My Father!

Chapter 2: I found my father!

*Sakul POV*

I slowly began to wake up with a mayjor headache. I groaned in pain, feeling I got hit by a bus. I slowly was able to open my eyes fully. I sat up and looked around the room I was in. The bed I was in had a Easter type design on the blankets and pillows. The room was like I was in some type of animal burrow. I swung my feet over the bed and found out the bed was rather tall so I believe whoever's bed I'm in, they are rather tall as well. 

I stood up and walked over to the door. It was made of some type of wood and was in a egg shape door frame. I opened the door and walked down the hall that was behind the door. The hall was nothing but doors, no windows, no paintings, just doors. I came up at the end of the hall and there was a door there with a window that looks like it showed the outside. I assumed that this was the front door. I put my hand on the doorknob and turned. 

The door slowly opened and what I saw was I believe is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. It was like I was in the movie Narnia except, remove all the animals and snow. I felt like home here. I was so tempted to go on all fours and go for a run but I need to look like i'm a normal human. gotta hide what i am. I promised mom. I also promised her to find my dad, but where do I look? Where do I find a GAINT rabbit in the first place?

That's all that my mom told me of my dad. That he was a rabbit and a very important figure to children. " You ok there mate?" I hear someone say behind me. I turned around saying, " Yeah, i'm perfectly-" Then I saw what my savior looked like. He was... a rabbit? Just like my mom said my dad looks like. He's "7'1, multiple blue and snowy white fur, And dark neon green eyes. "Dad?..." I mumbled questionly. 

I saw his ear twitched like he heard me. With those huge ears, I bet he did. "Dad?" he mimicked me questionly saying back to be. I couldn't control myself anymore, I dove into his chest and began to cry. He flintched slightly at me suddenly doing that. He wrapped his arms around me in comfort saying, calming and soothingly, "Hey,hey, it's alright. What's da matta lil ankle biter?" I took afew deep breathes, trying to calm down to speak. 

"I-I'm s-sorry mom t-told me to find m-my dad a-and to tell him w-what happ-ened." I said, hiccuping. I took more deep breathes to calm down more to get rid of the hiccups. "What happened? And why did you think I was your dad?" He replied in a worried and confused voice. "My v-village was attacked and now i'm t-the only one left of my r-race." I answered more calmy. He looked at me with sorrow and worry.

Then his eyes widened slightly and asked again, "Why did you call me dad and what do you mean last of your race?" I looked into his eyes trying to stay calm but, I couldn't, I was ALONE! "I thought you were my dad cause my mom told me he was a gaint rabbit." I replied, only answering one of his questions cause I want to see his reaction to see if he really is MY father. "Who?....Who is you mother?" He asked slowly. 

"My mom name now is Faith, but her old name was sophie." I replied now much calmer. His eyes were now the size of plates and his mouth was slightly open. He looked into my ocean blue eyes and said, "You have your mom's eyes." I looked at him and started to cry. He put his paw on my cheek and wiped of the tears. I then got caught in the moment and jumped on him into a hug. My arms was around his neck and my legs were locked on his waist while my face was into his neck crying.

He held me close mumbling the words 'it's ok' and 'let it out, let it all out' and so I did. All the pain, suffering, a death I saw and felt from last night got to me like a 5 tom bag of bricks landed on me. I soon passed out from crying in My father's arms. The last thing I thought was, 'I found him mom. I found daddy!'

*3rd POV*

Bunnymund was in distaught. He just found out that he has a son and the love that he once had was dead, has been murdered. He then began to cry also at the loss of sophie or her new name, Faith. She was always kind, lovable, playful, and very cheerful. Now she's gone. Bunnymund soon began to walk back to his bedroom he put the kid in. He looked his so called 'son' that was in his arms. He was smiling, snuggling into the pooka's chest. Bunny smirked slightly at this.

They got to the bedroom and Bunny put Sakul down onto the bed and began to walk away, but didn't move. The reason why was because of Sakul was holding his chest fur and is saying 'Don't leave me alone, please.' Bunny then smirked once more at the kids antics. Then soon, decided to get into the bed as well to rest and to keep Sakul company. Once he was on the bed laying down, Sakul snuggled his face into Bunny's chest as if saying ' Mine, I don't want to share' Once again Bunny smirked. He leaned down and kissed Sakul on the forehead and spoke quietly, "Goodnight, My son." 

Author Note: GEEZ THIS TOOKMA WHILE TO WRITE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	3. Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other

Chapter 3: getting to know each other

*3rd POV*

Sakul slowly began to wake up. He groaned quietly and slowly opened his eyes. What he saw made him smile hugely. Bunny was also asleep with him, holding him while asleep in a protective manner. Sakul then thought 'Since I found my father, I don't need to hide my true form.' Sakul let his wolf ears and wolf tail come out. he sighed in contempt. After all that was happening, Sakul was finally relaxed. He then looked out the window and saw that it was rather bright so he decided it was time to get up.

Sakul used his rather very, very long wolf tail to wake up his father. he swished his tail at his dad's nose. every once in a while, his nose twitched. Sakul giggled at his dad, but kept on going. Finally after afew minutes, he woke up and mumbled, "I'm up, i'm up." while sitting up. Bunny forgot about his son and then found out his son was on his lap. "Morning dad!" Sakul said with a huge grin and eyes closed. Bunny smiled and was about to respond when he saw the wolf ears and tail.

Bunny sat there for a minute an just looked at the kid. "Dad? You ok?" Sakul asked, his ear leaned back in slight worry. Bunny shook his head and said, " Yeah, yeah, just tired mate." He replied rubbing his eyes. Sakul smiled again and stated more than asked, "I'll get you some coffee." and then walked out of the room, leaving Bunny to his thoughts.

' Am I day dreaming or does that brumby have animal ears and tail?' bunny thought to himself questionly. Bunny walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. As Sakul told him, He started making coffee. "Your house is exactly like mom's house to a T!" Sakul commented, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were stalking her a bit before you got with ma." Sakul then laughed and said, "Naw, you wouldn't stalk someone would you?" Bunny just looked at him and said nothing. Bunny then turned and entered the living room that was connected to the kitchen.

Bunny jumped over the brown, soft leather couch and layed down in sighed relaxation. he grabbed the remote to the 42 inch flat screen HD tv and turned in on to watch "Faceoff." Sakul soon followed in and gave Bunny his coffee and joined him on the couch. Sakul layed down with Bunny and put his head onto Bunny's side. Bunny smiled and and started petting his head in comfort. Sakul's tail then began to wag like a happy dog with a new toy. Bunny giggled at this, but kept doing it.

Bunny and Sakul a good two episode's of faceoff and one episode of supernatural. "So what are we going to do today dad?" Sakul asked Bunny sitting up on his knees. Bunny thought for a moment then suggested, "How bout we get to know each other more?" "Like playing 20 questions?" "Yeah like that." "Ok who goes first?" "I'll go first." "OK." Bunny then thought for a moment then asked, "What is your full name?" "Sakulnworb Bunnymund." Bunny laughed and asked, "What does Sakulnworb mean?" "It's my human name when I was in school, only backwards." "Ah."

"ok now my turn. what do you do for a living?" "I'm the easter bunny." Sakul just sat there, speechless. He was like that for a few minutes then screamed, "MY DAD IS THE FLIPIN EASTER BUNNY! I KNEW IT!" while doing a backflip off the couch and started running around the living room. Bunny soon was laughing his furry fluffy tail off. Sakul then landed back in front of Bunny on the couch and said, "That means Santa and sandman and the tooth fairy are real right?" Bunny nodded and added, "Even the frostbite known as Jack Frost?" Sakul was once more eyes were wide.

"When can I meet them dad?" "Today if ya like." Sakul smiled like jack frost and nodded his head up and down like a bobble head. Bunny laugh once more and said, "Then we'll leave to the pole in a little bit."

 

Author note: HEY GUYS TOOK AWHILE BUT I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT****************


	4. Chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye

chapter 4: More Than Meets The Eye

*Sakul POV*

Me and dad began to walk to a tunnel in the warren and I asked him, "Dad? where we going?" He looked at me and smiled saying, "We're going to see North. You know him better as santa." I smiled like 'Jack Frost' as my dad says I do. He bends down for me to get on his back. I shook my head no and said, "Watch this dad." I closed my eyes and focused on changing. I felt my ears and tail go inside and I pulled out my bunny ears, tail and feet.

I looked at me dad and his face was priceless. "What?" I say Innocently. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I'm a shape-shifter dad. I thought you knew." I say Innocently once more. He looks at me and just shakes his head, as if I was saying something ridiculous. I shrugged my shoulders and started running down the tunnel, yelling' "Come one dad! I'm winning!" And so we were off to the the north pole.

*10 minutes later at the pole Sakul POV*

I jumped out of the tunnel, saying, "Yes! I won! I beat Dad!" Dad sooner followed and when he jumped out, he was shivering. thank goodness I turned full pooka and out on my winter coat fur. "Blimey! It's freezing!" He then was running to Santa's house and I soon followed. We were now inside, getting warm and I took off some of my winter coat fur. "Your lucky, you can change how much fur ya got on." My Dad complains to me. I smile and say, "It's rather easy to learn actually, I can teach you." He looks at me and says, "Really? It's so easy, you can teach it? I thought only shape-shifters can do it." "No, all spirit animals with fur can. It's the first thing you learn as a spirit. It's just like walking." 

We continued walking to the meeting area, as dad calls it. I look around the room and I see a reclining red leather chair. I literally dive to it an reclined it, while sighing it relaxation. I also noticed I have been sighing a lot lately, I must have been really stressed. Well no dur! Just survived a village massacure, only one of my race left. I almost started crying again from thinking about it. Dad picked me up so he can sit in the chair with me and he put me on his lap. Dad started holding me and began to tickle me with his wiskers. I was giggling like crazy. "D-Dad! S-St-Stop! HAHAHA! PLEASE! OKAY,OKAY, UNCLE,UNCLE! YOU WIN!" Finally he stopped and I can breathe again. 

"Bunny!" I look over to the person yelling and it was A man in red, very big and had the words tattoed Naughty and Nice on his arms. "Hey North, I wanna introduce someone to ya. This is my son, Sakul." North looked at me and he eyes were wide. "You Found Nother Pooka?!" North yellled. "No North, my son is a shape-shifter. here watch." Dad grabbed a nearby feather pen and tickled my nose with it. After a minute I sneezed and I went back to my normal form, except with bunny ears, tail, and feet still. 

North laughed and said, "I remember him. Sakulnworb bennet, A.K.A Lukas brown bennet. Age: 16, Always wanted to have a father for christmas." I blushed and started to sick into my dads lap, trying to hide. North belly laughed at my antics. Bunny just sat there and hugged my in comfort. I began to relax again and I shifted back to my wolf ears and very very long and fluffy tail, which I love. 

Like I done this moring, I swished my tail on dads nose for payback of making me sneeze. North was soon belly laughing at me and dad fight. we ere fighting each other in the chair, me with my tail to tickle and him with a couple feathers. We then stopped after a few minutes then relaxed as North was in the other chair across from us. "So, Bunny! Tell how you met." North says. An so we then explained together how we met and we filled in missing parts to each other's story.

North just kept on nodding throughout the story that he asked for us to tell him, which pissed me off very much. I was acting calm though, trying to be nice. The way Dad was acting as well, this was a common thing North does. Then North kept on saying that I need to meet the others right away and that It is important, my the rules, and the rest of the family needs to know. I sighed and thought, 'This is going to be a long day...' 

Author note: Finally! another update for this book! I've been trying to keep all of my stories in the same chapter range. I hope you guys enjoy! Comment and Leave Kudos. RUUKUCHAIRO OVER AND OUT******************


End file.
